


I’ll Never Let You Let Me Leave

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: This is a birthday gift for one of my favorite humans, I love them so much, and they’re my closest friend
Relationships: Kid Blink/Mush Meyers
Kudos: 10





	I’ll Never Let You Let Me Leave

MODERN Blush. 

Blink was practically overloading themself, but they knew it’d be worth it to see the smile. They set the flowers on a chair to hide them for now, they hadn’t been together too long, but long enough for Blink to know right from wrong when it came to surprises, especially surprise dates. They glanced to the clock, panicking and rushing into the kitchen to start dinner. 

After an hour, the apartment door opened. Mush walked in, immediately distracted by the scent until his boyfriend stumbled out of his room. “I thought I had a few more minutes—“ they gasped, a crooked grin breaking free. Blink fixed their shirt, placing a kiss on Mush’s forehead, rushing to sit him down. “What’s this, Blinky?” He hummed out, taking his boyfriend’s hand to slow them down for a moment. “Relax, I’m already happy I got a smooch.” He hummed, a small snort following as they both fell into a pile of giggles and snorts. 

Blink grinned as they’d set the food onto plates, picking up the small bouquet and setting it besides Mush. “I wanted this to be really great..like those fancy restaurants..sucks what’s good costs a shitload,” they mumbled, a small laugh escaping. Mush took their hand, squeezing it. “No fancy place will top having you working so hard on something for me, I’ll remember this over something big and loud.” He kissed their hand, Blink moving their hand to cup his face. “I’m always happy when you’re involved, nothing will ever beat it, hon.” He leaned into the hand for a moment, feeling himself melt into the hand as he watched Blink’s smile grow. 

The night was flooded with teases, flirts, and laughter, the duo couldn’t ask for better. 

Blink turned on the star projector when Mush had left to change, putting on a Pixar movie and making the bed look comfy and pulling out Blush, the otter stuffie Mush had grabbed because of the Javey Bear. Mush returned, Blink realizing their hoodie, ruffling his hair as they fell onto the bed, Mush holding Blush, and Blink holding Mush, their chin resting in his head as he hummed softly. They placed a kiss to the back of his head, rubbing his arms and sides as Mush was wrapped into the story of the movie, Blink reminded him how much they loved him when things weren’t happening, as Mush fell asleep, they finished the movie, glancing down to him with a weak smile. Pulling another blanket over him, kissing the back of his head and burrowing away. 

“I love you, so much, sweetheart. I’ll never let anyone hurt you anymore, and I promise that, I love you...” 


End file.
